Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device including a mold frame capable of improving assembly properties of a backlight assembly.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is the most widely used these days, and includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates having electrodes, so that liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon applying voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) which is a passive light emitting device includes a display panel that displays an image and a backlight assembly that supplies light to the display panel. The backlight assembly is classified into three types: a direct type, an edge type, and a corner type, based on the position of a light source.
A direct-type backlight assembly includes an upper mold on which a diffuser plate and an optical sheet are mounted and a lower mold on which a display panel is mounted. A mold frame mounted with the diffuser plate, the optical sheet, and the display panel is manufactured separately into the upper mold and the lower mold, and thus the number of assembly processes increases and manufacturing costs also increase.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.